


Revenge of the Living Pussy

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Living Boobs, Living Breasts, Living Pussy, Living Vagina, Magic, Other, Talking Boobs, Talking Breasts, Talking Pussy, Talking Vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Lizzie is visited by a sinister dark fairy who decides to punish her for her cruel and selfish actions toward men by bringing her pussy to life, which proceeds to force her into submission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much darker spinoff of my Night of the Living Pussy series.

After seeing how Arianna had brought Stephanie’s pussy to life, Celeste, her evil counterpart, had some dark thoughts, enter her little fairy mind…

…

Lizzie was stuck at home after work watching cheesy science fiction flicks. She had dated quite a few guys in the past but she never kept a boy for long. It’s not that she wasn’t attractive. She had a sexy and petite little body with size C breasts. She usually wore her black hair in a straight, pixie cut style and had a to die for cute face that was dying to be kissed. The issue was that she was sexy and she knew it, and she used her looks to get what she wanted.

At twenty-two years old, she already had more than ten ex-boyfriends. The first poor fellow was dumped merely because he couldn’t afford her expensive taste in clothing and dining. Most of them after that had money and she broke up with them after she bled them dry. She was a princess and demanded to be pampered, even if it meant destroying her significant other in the process. The last guy was a nerdy guy that she dated only to dupe him into doing her college work for her. The boy was a virgin and she promised to pop his cherry at the end of the semester if she passed her classes. She taunted him throughout the semester. Sometimes she would send lude pics of her shaved pussy or dress in nothing but skimpy underwear when he came to visit her dorm, saying that she was keeping him motivated for his prize in the end. Alas, at the end of the semester, instead of taking his virginity, she dumped him by locking him out of her dorm room just after he had disrobed, humiliating him.

Lizzie jumped suddenly when she heard tapping outside her apartment window.

“Who… who’s there?!” Lizzie yelled.

The tapping resumed and she slowly looked up at the window above her bed.

“What the…” Is all that left her mouth when she saw a tiny, six-inch humanoid girl with wings.

“Am I dreaming?” She asked herself while closing and rubbing her eyes before looking once more at the tiny being before her. The creature smiled and beckoned her to the window as she slowly walked closer.

“Okay, I know I’m going crazy now”, she thought as she opened the window. 

“Hiya!” The creature exclaimed in a tiny high-pitched voice.

“Who… who are you? Wha… What are you?” Lizzie stammered.

“My name is Celeste and I’m a dark fairy.” Celeste giggled

Lizzie stood in stunned silenced as she examined the magical being in front of her. She had long black hair, glossy green eyes, pale white skin, and what looked like a torn piece of black cloth to clothe her in the skimpiest of fashion.

“What’s wrong little girl, I take it you’ve never seen a fairy before?” Celeste let out the cutest little giggle as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

“Well no. Not really. This is definitely a first.” Lizzie stated.

“I will go ahead and tell you we fairies don’t usually commune with humans but I’m on official business,” Celeste said as she began to blush.

“Official business?” Lizzie inquired.

“Yep. Seems you’ve been a little naughty. I’ve come to grant some justice teehee.” Celeste smirked.

“Naughty? Justice? I don’t get it.” Lizzie shook her head.

“I’ve been watching you little Lizzie. You’ve been flaunting your sexuality to get what you want and have destroyed the lives of anyone close to you. You even made a promise to a poor boy recently and you didn’t keep it. Seems you like making slaves out of boys by using that sexy little body of yours.” Celeste smirked.

“What the fuck are you talking about? What business is it of yours?” Lizzie got defensive and then backed off as the cute little fairy before her wore the most devious of smiles.

“It’s plenty of my business see, it’s kind of what I do. You purposely destroy lives for your own gain so it’s my obligation to make sure yours is destroyed out of penance. You’ll soon figure out what it feels like to be a used up little slave.” Celeste’s eyes turned from glossy green to red as she pointed her right index finger at Lizzie. Suddenly, Lizzie’s black gym shorts sailed to her feet on their own, followed by her pink panties.

“What the… What the fuck are you doing?!” Lizzie screamed as Celeste disappeared and reappeared in front of her shaven mound.

“Prepare yourself. This is gonna be fun hehe.” Celeste took a deep breath and blew inside Lizzie’s pussy. When she pulled back, she whispered to her pussy “You’re in charge now. Make little Lizzie submit.”

“What? What did you…” is all that Lizzie got out before she felt her pussy lips more on their own and she heard a feminine voice that was not her own.

“With pleasure”, her pussy said.

A cold chill went down Lizzie’s spine as she heard and felt a giggle escape her pussy’s lips.

“Now those sexy little assets of yours that you use to get your way are no longer yours to control teehee. Enjoy being a slave to your own body.” Celeste laughed as she flew through the window.

“Hey! What the fuck did you do to me?!” She yelled but Celeste left without giving an answer.

“Ouch!” Lizzie exclaimed as she felt a hard pinch on her right ass cheek. She spun around and saw nothing.

“Who… who’s there?!” She shouted.

“Just me and you bitch. That was just an introduction.” Her pussy said.

“Wait… oh fuck no no no no, impossible. This can’t be… you can’t be talking to me right now.” Lizzie said as she held her head in her hands trying to get her bearings.

“I can and I am, thanks to Celeste I can do much more than that so you better get ready.” Her pussy giggled as a tongue slithered out of her nether lips and lapped her clit.

“Eeek!” Lizzie exclaimed as her hand dove to her crotch, just in time for her ass to be pinched harder.

“Ow! Hey!” Lizzie yelled.

“Bitch I didn’t say you could touch me. You’ll have to be punished.” Her pussy said seductively.

“What… what do you mean by that?” Lizzie said wide-eyed. Her pussy grinned as it took a deep breath and blew out a sparkly substance that seemed to engulf the room. Once the dust settled she heard rustling all over the room. Suddenly her pink panties and black gym shorts that she was wearing just moments ago began to float and fill to her shape. She stood wide-eyed at the sight but was startled when her pink tank top suddenly pulled itself up over her shoulders, covering her head while she struggled against it. She let out a scream as it tugged the rest of the way off and joined the rest of her outfit floating in midair. She then felt a strange force coming from her white socks as they coaxed her feet to walk toward her bed.

“Wha… what the hell is going on?” Lizzie stammered.

Her pink bra suddenly unclasped and escaped her bare chests, letting them bounce in front of her. Strangely enough, they continued to bounce a couple of times on their own and Lizzie gasped as her nipples became erect and began to rotate on their own.

“Oh yeah baby, these beauties belong to me too, just like this nice firm ass of yours.” Her pussy snickered as her ass pinched itself again. Lizzie was too stunned to even speak. She just watched as her now living bra flew past her and bound her wrists behind her.

“Bend over your bed.” Her pussy demanded. Lizzie stood frozen in apprehension when a pair of black leather gloves flew out of her closet. The gloves filled out and pointed to her bed. She reluctantly obeyed and bent over just in time for one glove to spank her hard on the ass.

“Now repeat after me. I Lizzie…” Her pussy commanded like a stern mother.

“What?!” Lizzie yelled. The glove spanked her again.

“Ow!” Lizzie yelled again.

“I said repeat after me! I Lizzie…” Her pussy scolded.

“I Lizzie”, she reluctantly said.

“Will not touch her pussy unless her pussy explicitly tells her to.” Her pussy sternly stated.

“Will not touch her pussy unless her pussy explicitly tells me to.” Lizzie sobbed.

“Good girl. Now lay back on the bed I want to masturbate.” Her pussy said with a sultry voice.

Lizzie’s bra untied from her hands and obeyed. She began to rub her clit as she felt her ass pinched once more.

“Ow, what?!” Lizzie yelled.

“What did I say about touching me? Do you want another spanking?!” Her pussy scolded.

“But you said…”Lizzie stammered as her pussy cut her off.

“I said ‘I’ wanted to masturbate. You keep your hands by your side and don’t move them.” Her pussy commanded.

Lizzie obeyed. Suddenly her nipples began to rotate again while her breast began to knead themselves. Despite the situation, she couldn’t deny that it felt good and she began to moan.

“Mmmm, you like that slut?” Her pussy taunted as it’s new tongue began slowly licking her clit.

Lizzie gasped and bit her lip as her pussy’s new tongue swirled inside her, licking all the right spots and sliding back out to flick her clit again. She began to rotate her hips as her orgasm began to build.

“Oooo, we’re getting close now. You want to cum honey?” Her pussy taunted once more as it purposely held her at the edge.

“Yes, yes, yes, please I need to cum.” Lizzie moaned as she clenched her fists into the sheets.

“Are you going to ask nicely like a good little girl?” Her pussy giggled.

“Please, let me cum!” Lizzie yelled.

The stimulations suddenly stopped while Lizzie whimpered in disappointment.

“No no no, that wasn’t asking nicely.” Her pussy laughed.

Lizzie began to grunt as her clit began moving on its own, just enough to keep her on the edge.

“I wanna hear you beg girl. Beg your pussy for release. Say, please let me cum master.” Her pussy said.

“Please, let me cum master.” Lizzie whimpered.

“Ooo much better.” Her pussy smiled as the tongue darted back out and began vigorously lapping at her clit and licking between her folds while her breasts squeezed and contracted as if being groped by a forceful lover. Lizzie screamed as she came hard and soaked the sheets beneath her. She bucked her hips like a wild animal and screamed as not one, or two, but three orgasms hit her one after the other. She flopped over slammed her hand to her merciless cunt, trying desperately to hold it still, when she felt the glove spank her ass once more.

“For fuck sake stop! I can’t take anymore!” Lizzie yelled.

“Bitch don’t you fucking slap me. That’s it, you’re getting fucked to submission!” Her pussy yelled angrily.

“No! I can’t…” Lizzie screamed when suddenly her pink panties left her floating outfit and stuffed themselves into her mouth, eliciting more muffled screams as the tongue lapping continued. The gloves grabbed her wrists and dragged her back to the headboard. Her socks took control of her feet again forced her legs apart wide. Her ass clenched the sheets under her as her super sensitive pussy gave her another painful orgasm.

“I’ve lost count how many times I’ve let you cum and you wanna be ungrateful and hit me like that.” Her pussy stated as a familiar hum could be heard from behind her. Lizzie bucked the air trying to break free but her socks and gloves held her in place. Her drawer slid open and out floated her purple vibrating cock with a clit stimulator. She struggled with all her might, knowing what was next, but it was no use. 

“Hey there, little fella.” Her pussy giggled as the phallic toy assumed the position.

“Hold up, let me give you a present.” Her pussy stopped licking itself to take a deep breath and blew magical dust onto the vibrating shaft. Lizzie’s eyes went wide as the color of the toy changed to a tan skin color, and then changed into a real erect penis dripping pre-cum off the tip. It was a real floating penis that vibrated.

“Now, fuck me hard!” Her pussy commanded. The vibrating dick slammed into her and began pumping like a piston. With each thrust, her breasts squeezed and rotated in rhythm. She involuntarily bucked her super sensitive pussy against the living dick while screaming into the panties as one painful orgasm after another ripped through her. Suddenly the penis stopped and she felt something warm fill her cavity. When her body finally relaxed, she passed out on the bed and the gloves released her.

“Don’t sleep too long little girl. We’re nowhere near done.” Her pussy giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's breasts are given sentience and her living pussy gets even more sinister.

Lizzie awoke the next morning and despite the events from the night before she was not sore. In fact, she was dressed in the pink tank top and black shorts just like the night before and everything in her room appeared to be in order.

“Could it all have just been a really fucked up dream?” Lizzie asked herself.

She slowly sat up in bed and pulled down both her shorts and panties to examine her rogue sex organ.

“Hey, are you there?” She said while lightly poking her vagina.

“Okay, Lizzie snap out of it. You just had a really vivid and fucked up dream. That’s it. There are no such things as fairies, magic, or especially talking vaginas. I wonder what the hell possessed me to dream such a thing though.” Lizzie took a deep breath, pulled her shorts and panties back up and got out of bed.

She walked inside her bathroom and sat down to pee when she felt something rather odd. Her vaginal lips seemed to clinch themselves when she sat down on the cold toilet seat. Nothing else seemed to happen so she shrugged it off and continued relieving herself. She got up from the toilet and caught herself in the mirror, noticing that her breasts looked a little bigger.

“What the…” Lizzie said as she proceeded to take off her top. In just a bra her cleavage was noticeably more defined. Strangely enough, though, the bra did not feel any tighter than usual. She took off the bra and sure enough her breasts were the same size, but they seemed to be held in place. They didn’t bounce or drop at all when her bra came off. She cupped them in her hands and shook them, but even though they jiggled like normal they resumed holding themselves up without her bra’s assistance.

“What the hell is going on here?” She thought to herself.

She slowly walked to the kitchen.

“I just need to wake up. This is all in my fucked-up head.” She said as she poured her a bowl of Special K flakes with soy milk. After finishing her breakfast, she drank the remainder of soy milk from her bowl and felt a strange tingling in her nipples as they randomly became erect. She slowly put her bowl down and gasped as she felt her right boob move on its own until her right nipple was facing her as she looked down. Frozen in astonishment she just watched as the tip of her nipple began to move like a tiny mouth.

“Silly girl, that’s not real milk. This is.” Her right boob said with a tiny female voice as it continued to spray milk into Lizzie’s mouth while it was wide open. Lizzie fell out of her kitchen chair and spit the milk out onto the floor. She rolled onto her back and watched in horror as both of her breasts let out tiny girlish giggles. 

“What the fuck?!” Lizzie exclaimed.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t’ that bad now was it?” Both her breasts said in unison in identical voices as they turned around to face her. Her heart sank when she then felt her vagina begin to move as well.

“Good morning my humble servant. I got a little bored while you were passed out so I brought the girls to life for some extra fun!” Her pussy exclaimed.

“Wait, so last night wasn’t a dream? Oh, fuck!” Lizzie yelled as both her breasts began bobbing up and down with laughter.

“Well of course not dummy.” Her left breast said as it turned around and sprayed Lizzie in the face with milk once again. She spits and sputtered, wiping her face while her breasts giggled some more.

“What do you say, girls, wanna show her what that milk of yours can really do?” Her pussy grinned.

“With pleasure.” Her breasts said in unison. Lizzie’s shorts and panties flew off from her and floated in mid-air just like the night before. Her breasts then sprayed just below her waist as her pussy began lapping it up with its new tongue, making her squirm at the sensation.

“What the hell is going on?!” Lizzie yelled as she suddenly lost control of her legs. She hadn’t lost sensation and could still feel everything, but she could no longer control anything from the waist down.

“Oh yeah, that’s more like it!?” Her pussy exclaimed as Lizzie’s legs began kicking and moving around under her pussy’s control. Her legs then stood her up off the floor and her pussy began walking her back to her bedroom.

“Hey!” Lizzie yelled.

“Shut up bitch. I gave you time to nourish yourself. I wanna have more fun.” Her pussy said seductively.

“We do too!” Her breasts shouted as they began rotating and bobbing up and down without stopping. Lizzie gasped as her nipples suddenly became just as sensitive as her clit and started rotating again. When back in the bedroom, Lizzie was met by her gloves from the night before. The right glove proceeded to grab her ass while the other dipped two fingers into her pussy, soaking them.

Lizzie flinched and struggled to no avail as the gloves then spread her vaginal juices like a ring around her waist.

“Wait…what are you…” Lizzie stammered as the other glove spanked her ass.

“You don’t ask questions bitch you follow orders”, her pussy snapped at her.

Suddenly her body from the waist down began to glow and the gloves began to lift her up from under her arms. Once the glowing subsided, her legs began to walk toward the bed but Lizzie watched in horror as somehow, her lower body from the ass down had somehow separated itself. She never felt anything detach and she still felt everything from the waist down, but her lower body was standing by the bed without her tapping it’s toes as if waiting on her.

Curiously she brought one hand underneath her torso and felt around to feel skin underneath her as if nothing had ever been there. The same was with the top of her separated lower half.

“Well, come on. Set her down on the bed.” Her pussy demanded. The gloves carried her over to the bed and laid her down face up. Her lower half climbed up on top and straddled her face.

“What the fuck have you done to me?! What are you going to do?!” Lizzie yelled in horror.

“Simple. I used some of my magic to free myself from you so that we can have a bit more intimate fun.” Her pussy smiled as it forcibly kissed her on the lips. Lizzie flinched and then yelped as her pussy’s tongue intertwined with hers. It was the strangest but yet most stimulating feeling she ever had as she felt her own clit being rubbed against her nose. Lizzie had never been more aroused or scared in her life and laid there while her own pussy assaulted her mouth.

“Bitch, I didn’t go through this trouble for you to just lay there and take it. Eat me!” Her pussy exclaimed as it spits vaginal juices in her face. Lizzie slowly slid out her tongue and grazed her pussy’s entrance, and then gasped as she felt her tongue on her pussy.

“For fuck sake…” her pussy sighed as her lower half wrapped her legs around her head, forcing her mouth onto her pussy. Lizzie jerked as her pussy sucked her tongue out of her mouth and into itself. Seeing no way out other than to comply she started sucking on her clit, while slowly licking her own canal. As strange as this situation was, it felt amazing and she became aroused quick. Her pussy began to moan as it stuck its tongue down her throat. Lizzie gagged as her pussy growled and sucked her mouth harder. Feeling her orgasm build she began sucking her clit harder and she felt her inner walls contract around her tongue.

“Oh goodie she’s about to cum, we should join her!” Her breasts yelled as they began squeezing and pumping up and down on their own. Her nipples felt like tiny penises about to ejaculate as her breasts pumped harder.

Lizzie was right at the tip of the iceberg and her orgasm was hitting harder than she ever thought possible. The closer she got, the more her pussy attacked her face like a wild animal. Both Lizzie and her pussy grunted loudly into each other and let out a shrill as her orgasm hit. Her nipples sprayed milk as they somehow had an orgasm of their own and Lizzie choked as her pussy sprayed inside her mouth.

“Mmmhmm, that was good shit.” Her pussy said as her lower half climbed off of her. Lizzie’s upper half was soaked with vaginal fluids and breast milk as she laid hyperventilating on the bed. Just when she thought she was getting relief, she felt her lower half part it’s legs and the vibrating penis from the night before teased her entrance.


End file.
